


Old but Gold

by LMAOeggrolll



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I just wanted them in a historical AU man, Love at First Sight, M/M, The AU where they're really old vampires in love ok, Victor fell at first sight, also the fic where Victor forgets his birthday, but still remembers the date he and Yuuri first had sex lol, excuse my weak heart, he gets dorkier as the years go by, i can't write too graphic smut i'm sorry, i love history my dude, might add more tags tbh, might be historically inaccurate, they're so in love, they've been together for like 1500 years what else do you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMAOeggrolll/pseuds/LMAOeggrolll
Summary: “Hey Yuuri.”“Hm..?”“Do you know why ancient Spartans used to wear red in battle?”A history quiz by your long-time lover you haven't seen in a month? Totally fitting the mood.“Uhh.. They wanted to conceal any possible injuries from the enemies while in combat, right? So the blood wouldn't show and give the enemy any hope.”Victor hummed suddenly looking all smug and proud.“Yeah that's what they wanted you to believe, but the truth is my favorite color used to be red at the time and their general was my friend.”Was this man really trying to show off. By bragging about minor historical facts he had participated in?Wait was that flirting?!Aka the AU where both  Victor and Yuuri are like really old vampires and while their first meeting was hundreds of years ago Victor remains the same dork Yuuri first met.





	1. Chapter 1- Saint Petersburg

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear buddies, please enjoy and excuse any errors :)

Chapter #1

 

Victor was about to make a phone call when a knock on his door stopped him in his tracks. Normally he would have sensed any movement or sound in at least a 100 metre radius and the neighborhood has been way too quiet that night. Well considering it was 2 am in the morning that was normal, but back to the issue, there was no excuse for not noticing a new presence. There were only a few selected moments he let his guard down and today just wasn't one of them. Was he getting a bit too old for his own good? Or maybe his mind was distracted by his lover's absence? Yeah that must be it.

It had been a long time since the last time he saw him. Well not really. But can you blame him for sulking? He liked to brag about being strictly monogamic (not that there ever was a choice in his relationship with Yuuri) but Yuuri sure knew how to make his absence known. Leave it to him to leave for a month-long trip for “business” in Japan while completely ignoring Victor's pouts and pleas, only giving him an apologetic smile and a pat on his head in the airport. Victor still felt worried when Yuuri wasn't by his side even after all these years of him proving that he was more than perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Victor sighed at this. If Yuuri had just let him he would have hopped on a plane for Japan to be with him, but no they just had to be apart. Victor almost felt like pouting and kicking a rock or something like a teenager. Almost.

Another knock on the door this time louder and more impatient startled him. Yeah he was getting distracted a little too easily these days. He just wanted his lover in his arms, to cuddle with him, kiss him, make hot steaming lo-

“I'm coming, wait!” Victor yelled at the door that was now slightly shaking from all the banging coming from his quite rude visitor. 

Victor opened the door with a curious look on his face, turning to disbelief not expecting in the least to see the person standing in front of him. “Yurio..? Yurio!” Okay now it made sense he hadn't sensed anything. It didn't take a lot for the silver haired man to launch at someone for a hug and Yuri Plisetsky has always been one of his most usual victims. Yuri tried to dodge the hug but Victor's speed was just unparalleled. Victor still found it kind of cute when Yuri tried to keep up with him.

“Stop calling me that! And get off of me!” Yuri kept wiggling his arms much like a child.

“Yurio what are you doing here! You should have called, we haven't heard from you in decades! Yuuri was getting a little worried you know.” Victor said with a smile, as he finally released the younger man, ignoring his complaining, the call he wanted to make long forgotten.

“Hmph like I'd ever call you and the katsudon. Speaking of whom, where is he?” Yuri said sniffing the air and looking around the spacious living room. “Don't tell me he finally found the courage to divorce you?”

Victor gasped insulted, looking scandalized.  
“As if I'd let that happen!” he said crossing his arms on his chest “He's just away on a business trip in Japan. Hey will you come in or what.”

Yuri made his way in the house throwing his backpack on a sofa soon following it as his former mentor closed the door behind him. Victor could tell he wasn't the only one missing Yuuri after all. The blonde man was clearly disappointed by a certain someone not welcoming him home. Well if Yurio considered this his home that is.  
“When is he coming back?” he asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, looking around the room. _Yeah right_ Victor thought amused.  
“He's supposed to come back in two days actually.” he replied dreamily.

“How did he convince you to stay here?”

“He threatened me.”

“And that worked?” Yuri scoffed.

“Well he made it really clear that if I were to follow him to Japan we wouldn't have se-”

“OKAY I GET IT” Yuri yelled, his ears now a bright red and Victor just couldn't help it, he laughed. He laughed so much, tears started making themselves visible on his eyes. Yuri just kept murmuring and looking as offended as he could.

“Ah Yurio I've missed you!” the older vampire said wiping the tears off his eyes “Now tell me, how have the years treated you, young one.”

“Pftt shut up old man.”

And so they kept talking without realizing how fast the hours went by. Yuri was a good narrator and he didn't leave out a single adventure he had been on during the long fifty or so years the couple hadn't seen him. He had met many different people, humans and not, had been in trouble and just lived as a completely independent individual in general. He had seen the world and all the good or bad things it had to offer, but most importantly as Victor found out, Yuri had experienced love. Apparently the good kind because his green eyes softened considerably while talking about this “Otabek Altin” and instantly Victor knew he had to meet that guy and maybe interrogate him a little before officially deeming him worth of his cute little student.

“Who are you calling a cute little student you moron?” Yuri threw a pillow at Victor, which he effortlessly caught in the air. He brought his hand up on his chin scratching it, did he say that out loud? 

“Hey have you slept recently?” Yuri asked suddenly looking a little serious. Vampires could go without sleep for a fairly longer time than humans, but still they couldn't avoid it forever. Victor averted his eyes from the younger man.

“Umm, well I can't really sleep well these days because I-”

“Oh my God you stupid idiot, katsudon will be here in less than two days. You think he'll approve a sleep deprived geezer?” the man cut him. He got up tying his hair on a small ponytail looking completely done with his mentor's -well ex-mentor's- “bullshit” as Victor heard him say.  
“Get up and go to bed right now.”

“Hey you're the one that came here in the middle of the night!” Victor shouted as he was being pushed towards his bedroom by a suddenly very annoying vampire.  
“How was I supposed to know you haven't slept in days?! Now shut up and go! I'll tidy up this place for you so I better not see your face for at least the next ten hours you hear me?” Yuri's voice sounded muffled behind Victor's bedroom door he had so violently been shoved through.  
'Well it's nice to see some things just never change' he thought grinning to himself.

He sighed for what felt the hundredth time that day as he made his way to his and Yuuri's bed. It was weirdly cold (ah the irony) and empty as if mocking him for being apart from his beloved one. How could he be so pathetic, really? It's not like they have never spent any time apart during their long lives he thought as he nuzzled his face in Yuuri's pillow trying to find non-existant traces of his scent. He reminisced of a time when he had just met his destined lover and every touch and word of affection had been new to both of them. At that time transportation was a really complicated concept while letters were not guaranteed to make it to their destination even after months and months of traveling.

Well he definitely wasn't missing that aspect of those ages. There were things he missed but he always thought progression was by far a better thing. Also he could carry pictures of Yuuri with him everywhere with his smartphone without anyone knowing or thinking he was weird. How neat was technology, right? Hygiene was also better and easier. 

The vampire groaned, his hair getting in his eyes. Was he really thinking about hygiene at a time like this when all he wanted was to be miserable and a bit dramatic (not that he would ever admit it) thinking about the love of his life. Suddenly as kept shuffling around the blankets a thought came across his mind. Was Yuuri missing him the way he did? Maybe more? Or was he completely okay with not seeing him? Just when he was about to start over analyzing stuff, his phone lit up from his bedside table.

He quickly reached for it. A new message.

_**From: Yuuri!!**_

_**I miss you and love you, see you in a few hours. :)** _

Victor chuckled. So it was a mutual feeling after all. He quickly responded

_**To: Yuuri!!** _

_**I miss you and love you more!! Please be safe love. <3<3 ** _

He locked his phone holding it to his chest as he finally closed his eyelids, smiling like a lovestruck teen. Perhaps taking a little nap wouldn't hurt anybody. So he did, with a single line on his mind playing on repeat. 

_He loves me and he misses me._

How helpless was he really?


	2. Chapter 2- Constantinople

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm! Let's take a look at their first meeting! Also there is a smutt-y scene near the end of the chapter, but nothing too graphical. Because I suck. Sorry :')

**527 A.D. Byzantium-Constantinople**

The sun was burning bright, the heat starting to become sort of uncomfortable as he sat there on top of a fairly old building, observing the people beneath him. The marketplace has always been a favorite place of his to relax and let his mind wander. Well, more like above the marketplace. He liked watching the crowd as they talked, laughed and bargained with each other. Occasionally there would be fights providing him with an extra show, he never seemed to get bored of sweaty, middle-aged men accusing each other for absurd matters that might or might not be true.

_“Your son looked at my precious daughter funny yesterday!”_

_“Like hell! As if my bright boy would look at a cow like your daughter!”_

_“Just WHO did you just call a cow you unsightly dwarf!”_

Fun times, really.

Today though there were no such things as fights or brawls in the streets, instead an air of glee and happiness seemed to have taken over the whole city. Tomorrow was the coronation of Justinian and even the grouchiest citizens were willing to put their differences aside in anticipation of the feasts that were to take place in honor of the new emperor-to-be. In all his years he never seized to believe that people would do pretty much anything for a fair amount of free food and wine.

Victor looked up in the clear sky, his hands lazily reaching for his hair, braiding it loosely on the side of his head. He was supposed to be on duty today but the summer heat was just too much for him to stay pent up in his office doing the most tedious things a human could imagine. Writing reports, answering to important letters and keeping track of every single thing happening in the country. As the head advisor of the Byzantine Empire's majesty he should be ashamed for skipping work like that, but hopefully they would manage a single day without him. 

He sighed as his icy blue eyes caught a woman chasing her toddler around shouting. 

The kid was laughing happily not caring for his mother's pleas to stay still, turning his head to look at her over his shoulder as he kept running forward. And that's when it happened, he ran straight into a stranger not paying attention in front of him, too busy looking at all the market stands. The impact must have been quite shocking for the child and should have sent it flying to the ground if not for the hands of the stranger holding his shoulders stabilizing him. Well, that was a quick reaction Victor thought slightly narrowing his eyes.

He kept watching as the stranger went down on his knees checking the child for any possible injuries and the mother quickly approached them apologizing to the man and reaching for her son looking worried. Victor couldn't see the man's face, his back was turned to him, but what he could see quite clearly was the woman's expression as she stared at the black haired man. She suddenly looked mesmerized, her lips parting a little as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. Victor could swear he saw her blushing just a little as she kept thanking the stranger for not being angry.

The man got up after exchanging a few more playful words with the hyperactive boy and gently patting his head. He gave the woman a final goodbye slightly bowing with respect and he continued his way, seemingly inspecting all the products on his right and left.  
As the man kept walking Victor couldn't help but follow him with his eyes, watching how his black hair sparkled with every move under the sun and how he seemed to flow with every single step he took, gracefully making his way down the street causing many heads to turn to his direction. That's when Victor decided he had to see that man's face, curiosity his mother used to say centuries ago (uhm, literally) was one of his weaknesses. He had never tried to disagree with that.

He quickly stood up, jumping down to the ground from the two floored building like it was no big deal , but he just couldn't lose him to the crowd. Hopefully not many saw him jump, but judging from the terror stricken girl staring at him a few feet away, some of them did. He gave her the most charming smile he could manage bringing a finger to his lips as he started walking away, leaving the girl to wonder for plenty of years to come whether she really saw Νικηφόρο the royal advisor fall from the sky and land on his two feet like a cat without a single scratch in front of her or if that day's heat was just messing a little with her head.

Victor kept tracking him down for at least ten minutes and not once did stranger stop walking to buy something or talk to someone. Maybe he should walk a little faster and catch up to him, make an excuse to talk to him so he could finally see his godamn face. After rejecting the idea he tried to blend in the crowd keeping a safe distance between the two of them. But then something unexpected and breathtaking happened, shaking Victor's world.

The man suddenly stopped walking and with a swift movement he turned his head to Victor's direction looking straight into his eyes. Almost a second passed before Victor realized what was happening and started slowly taking in the features of the man locking eyes with him. He looked of Asian descend, young in appearance, with beautiful brown eyes burning with unsaid words. As they continued staying still Victor decided that he had never once in his life seen a more beautiful creature. 

He should do something. Avert his eyes, play innocent and pretend to look for someone, anything. But he just couldn't. He kept standing there frozen, mouth agape, until the exquisite man gave him a grin and swiftly turned on an alley leaving Victor's sight. Victor quickly overcame his shock and rapidly tried to follow him once again but to his amazement, when he turned to the same alley the other had, he found absolutely nothing except for a frustrating dead end, leaving him with more questions than he'd like.

Where the hell did he go? What was his name? Why was he in this city? What gave Victor away while tracking him down? He never liked unanswered questions, so he decided he wouldn't give up so easily.

He spent the entire day jumping from rooftop to rooftop trying to locate the extremely attractive enigma of a man, failing miserably. He laughed as he thought that a powerful and old vampire as him couldn't find a single human. How pathetic. He had never had trouble with outrunning or outsmarting a human before and it was a blow his ego wasn't quite willing to take. But as the sun started to go down an idea hit him. Perhaps that man wasn't human?

Yes that could make sense, after all he never caught a scent coming from the Asian meaning he was concealing his presence deliberately, while his own scent was exposed all along. He bet both of his arms that this was the reason he got caught following him around. And what about catching that boy back in the marketplace? Those reflexes were certainly not those of a human. It all clicked together. But what was an Asian vampire even doing here so far away from his home? Truthfully, even if Victor now longed for their next meeting he had to admit he had a bad feeling about this. He hated being prejudiced, but a foreigner and more importantly an unknown vampire just a day before the new emperor's coronation was a bad sign and as this country's trusted imperial advisor he couldn't keep a blind eye to the situation.

So he made a beeline back to the palace thinking of a million different scenarios of the foreigner's coming to Constantinople. Was he an assassin targeting the emperor? Or was Victor just over-analyzing things as he so much liked to do? But you know what they say better be safe than sorry.

When he arrived the first to welcome him were his justifiably angry underlings, ready to make their disapproval of his slacking known to him. However he instantly cut them off with a quick motion of his hand, an impatient groan escaping his mouth. 

“Quickly double the guards for tomorrow's events” he ordered with a hue of urgency in his voice.

“But sir-” they tried to complain.

“We don't have any time, do it. And double the watches around the palace for tonight as well.” and with that he turned his back to them, not waiting for an answer, making his way out of the palace once again. The chances of them not following his orders were far too thin to worry him, so he let matters to their hands as he gave himself a mission. He was determined to find the mysterious person that had caused his mind to black out with just a simple gaze. A simple gaze? No, no he should take that back. He had never seen someone's gaze hold that much power, he could still recall the small jolts he felt at that moment as if someone was poking him with fire.

That night he stayed awake watching the city even after it quieted down, having zero success rates to his mission and thinking of a pair of bright brown eyes.

 

August 1st ,527 A.D. That's the day Justinian the First became legal emperor of the Byzantine Empire. However to Victor's mind that day stayed pinned in his mind for entirely different reasons.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The coronation took place at around five in the noon and everything went according to plan. No assassination attempts, lots of cheers aaaand that's a wrap. Victor liked to congratulate himself for increasing the guards, because he was sure he wouldn't be able to keep his calm otherwise. Plus it would be kinda anti-climatic to get a knife on his sides, or an arrow on his chest in the emperor's stead and then having to explain how he was still alive. Yeah killing the emperor was apparently out of question in his mind.

Everything was going pretty smoothly much to his relief. The noblemen retired to the palace for the royal feast and the rest of the citizens were getting ready for the eating and drinking that was to follow until the first hours of the morning. The people were prepared and overjoyed to celebrate their nation's fortune and mirth by drinking as much wine and eating as much food as they could, of course both provided to them for free by the royals.

Victor was supposed to return to the palace along with the rest of the nobles, but he found himself walking around half- drunk men and women at the center of the city. Everyone was drinking, laughing and dancing. The whole place looked so full of life, he couldn't bring himself to leave. After a whole month of preparations and hard work he finally felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He felt like letting go of his responsibilities for a night.

Soon someone put a cup of wine in his hand and seated him in a crowded long table underneath the starry black sky. He was enjoying himself with all the conversations and jokes coming from different directions when his eyes fell on a very familiar – and at the same time not- figure. Just on the opposite table from his, the Asian man he had been looking for all day and night yesterday was sitting enjoying the company of the men and women around him, although Victor was pretty sure the others enjoyed his company far more than he did with theirs.

He looked absolutely marvelous dressed up in dark, almost black clothing and his hair beautifully combed out of his face. He had a gentle blush forming on his round cheeks as he kept laughing indicating he was slowly getting a little intoxicated. Victor slowly licked his lips downing the rest of his drink as he decided to approach the man. He took slow steps as he got up, going straight to the Asian's table. He knew the man had noticed him, there was no way he wouldn't. Yep he was right, around half-way to his destination the other vampire lifted his half-lidded eyes and looked directly into Victor's own, his lips forming just the smallest of smirks.

“Well hello there, you~” he whispered knowing damn well that Victor could hear him.

Alright tonight was about to get interesting. He sat across the man, hundreds of questions going through his mind and an apology for mistakenly accusing him in his mind lingering on his lips. However he did not speak immediately, only admiring those brown eyes for a second. 

“May I have your name please?” Victor asked in a playful manner trying to charm his way to the man.

The other pretended to think about it for a little.

“Hm maybe after a dance?” the man said pointing at the center of the square where more and more people were heartily dancing at the cheerful sounds of the instruments playing in every single corner of the city.

Victor eagerly accepting led the way, the man following behind him. They spent a long part of the night there just dancing together and with other people laughing not knowing why. But in a particular moment Victor couldn't really point out , the music started dying out in his ears, his mind filling only with that man's laughter as he spinned some girl, moving his hips in the most enticing way he had ever seen.

And that's when he grabbed his arm dragging him away from all these people, and away from all the noices and celebrations of the night. They could certainly celebrate in their own way. 

He owned a house just around the corner of the main square where he stayed when he had business in the city or just didn't feel like sleeping in the enormous palace. He unlocked the door not once looking at the man he had dragged with him.

When they entered the house, he turned around to look at the shorter man ready to say something but was abruptly cut off by a very urgent and kind of rough kiss by a pair of the softest lips he had ever tasted. Victor grabbed the man's waist as the other run his hands through long silver hair.

It was nice to know both wanted the same thing. They started getting rid of their clothes in between heated kisses as Victor led them to his bedroom.

He had so many things to ask, so many things to talk about with this strange beautiful vampire, but at that moment all he wanted was this. This naked man beneath him, whose name he didn't even know, with the most gorgeous eyes and body Victor had ever seen in his life. 

He ran his hands all over that terrific body, cherishing every reaction or sound it produced. The man laying in front of him was in all certainty one of a kind, that he knew. His cheeks blushing with color as he shyly tried to avoid Victor's eyes while at the same time releasing lewd moans as he made love to him in the most sensual way he could. 

In that state of bliss Victor thought that only one question was appropriate for that specific moment. As he kept kissing the man's face and nipped at any expanse of his neck he could find he asked in a husky voice.

“May I please have your name now?” he suddenly started moving faster making it more difficult for the man beneath him to talk

“Yu-Yuuri..” he finally managed to say despite himself.

“Yuuri” Victor tried saying the name, testing the pronunciation. The word rolling off his tongue in the most fitting way.

“Yuuri, Yuuri,Yuuri...” he kept mumbling for the rest of the night.

\------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning he found himself in an empty bed looking for the warmth of a certain someone, who by the way was gone without as much as a single word. So that was it? Just a night spent with him, no attachments? Wait did he seriously feel hurt? ( “Ah, like a virgin, giving away her most precious possesion only to be betrayed!” Yuuri would tease him years later.) He just knew Yuuri for two days but he couldn't help but want more of him. Was this what poets described as “love at first sight”? Was he even in love? He ran a hand through his dishevelled hair thinking of the night before. One of the best nights he'd ever had for sure.

He had to find Yuuri at all costs and talk to him. He had so many things he wanted to learn about him, so many things he wanted to say about himself. Damn they started out in the wrong order. What they did last night was.. something Victor would never regret but he wished they had known each other a little bit.. more?

So he spent the entire day out of his office once again trying to find Yuuri . Honestly searching for him was beginning to get on his nerves. It was difficult and his efforts proved fruitless in the least. He sighed as he sat on a stone bench nearby thinking of his next move. That's when a small girl approached him, a small piece of parchment in her hand.

“Ah.. Excuse me sir a lady asked me to give this to you.” she said politely extending her hand to Victor.

A lady? Ugh another admirer? (ugh shut up Victor.)

Victor took the parchment smiling at the child giving her his thanks as she ran off to somewhere.  
He quickly unfolded the parchment expecting it to be yet another clumsy declaration of love by a lovestruck damsel.

**Νικηφόρε Βίκτωρα, as you are the European vampire coven's leader I'd like to set a meeting with you in the central square in ten minutes from now. Please note that my leader of the eastern coven shall attend as well along with his escorts. If by chance you don't show up let it be known to you that we'll consider it negligence therefore a provocation. Minako Okukawa.**  
  


Okay lots of things made sense now, apparently lots of Asian vampires were in Constantinople. So Yuuri should be with them right? An escort to their leader probably. To be a hundred percent honest he didn't give a shit about what that leader of theirs wanted to do with him, but even the slightest chance of seeing Yuuri again had him running in an alarmingly fast pace to the square where the meeting would take place. He took a sharp turn almost running into an old merchant, but he actually didn't care. Another turn and there he was.

Yuuri was standing there beside a fountain looking as wondrous as ever, along with another three or four vampires. So Victor was right he was escorting his leader. He quickly made his way to Yuuri enjoying his dumbstruck expression as he got closer and closer. He was about a breath away from Yuuri when an elegant Asian woman stepped in front of him, stopping him with an angry expression on her face.

“Not a step closer you fiend.” she had apparently mistaken his enthusiasm and determined face for malicious intentions. He examined her for a moment, judging from her stance and aggressiveness, she must have been a new vampire. He glanced at the still shocked Yuuri and spoke.

“Lady Minako I presume? A pleasure to meet you.” his voice oozing fake sweetness.

“Hmph. Likewise.” she answered not meaning it at all.

Victor crossed his arms on his chest looking at her, resisting the urge to just grab Yuuri and start asking and talking. No, no he should act like a professional, educated adult.

“As you can see I'm here. Who exactly is your leader?” he searched her face suddenly wearing a serious expression.

Someone cleared his throat behind Minako and she immediately took a step to the side leaving Yuuri in full sight of Viktor. What?

“So, you're Βίκτωρας Νικηφόρος. Allow me to introduce myself. Katsuki Yuuri of Japan, leader of the eastern vampire coven for the last four hundred years. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”his voice sounded calm and soothing, instantly warming Victor's heart.

But to say that Yuuri caught Victor by surprise would be the understatement of the century. And to say that it would be the last time he surprised him would be the understatement of the millennia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Βίκτωρας Νικηφόρος basically means Victor Nikiforov in Greek my dudes. I had so much fun writing this chapter, but I guess I'll come back to edit it at some point *sigh*  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  My url on tumblr: purpleeggroll


End file.
